Halo: Always Faithful Always Forward
by We'retheDesperateMeasures-ODST
Summary: What do you get when you send in the Marines? Not UNSC but U.S. Marines? For the first time since the Rainforest wars, the militaries of Earth's nations will be fighting in a conflict. And it is a conflict for the survival of man. Witness Pvt. Meyer as he fights the vicious battles of the Covenant War and later becomes a USMC Raider: one of the ODSTs biggest rivals.
1. Rewrite Notice

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE A COMPLETE OVERHAUL.**

 **Now I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'LL REWRITE IT BUT BE AWARE THAT IT IS PROBABLY DUE TO AT LEAST ONE OF THE FOLLOWING REASONS**

 **It is poorly written and have a mixture of spelling and grammar errors (aka poorly written)**

 **It was poorly researched (Could mean anything here and as such, expect the rewrite to be less...judgmental for the lack of a better word)**

 **It feels _rushed_**

 **ALL OF ABOVE**

 **IF YOU STILL WANT TO READ THIS STORY, THEN GO ON RIGHT AHEAD, BUT PLEASE TAKE THE ABOVE NOTICE IN CONSIDERATION BEFORE READING.**


	2. IMPORTANT MESSAGE-READ FIRST

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR! PLEASE READ!**

I know what you are all thinking: The United States does not exist in the Human-Covenant War era or all of the national militaries were folded into the UNSC, but all will be explained in my guide to this story _**Codex to Halo: Always Faithful Always Forward**_ _ **.**_

Besides as both per the Bungie website and Halopedia informs about the selection of ODSTs for training: **_ODSTs are recruited from the Special Operations Groups of all the nations of the Unified Earth Government (UEG)._**

Thus the evidence is out there that Nations still exist on Earth and it is unknown about how the futuristic militaries are organized, with a forum on Halowaypoint theorizing that they may be ceremonial soldiers similar to the Guards at the Tomb of the Unknown Soldier in Washington D.C.

And I want to let the readers know that I am not in the military (At least not yet) and I apologize if I get the procedures wrong. What I am however is a reader of military history and two are of my hobbies are war reenactments and shooting firearms. Anything I put in will be based on research and I will be honored to have currently serving and or veterans of the U.S. Military to grant advice to make this story as accurate as possible since, without them, this fic that I'm making will not be possible.

I am dedicating this story of mine to every man and women. Past and present. Active Duty, Reserves, National Guard, or Retired. Alive, wounded, or dead of the United States Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, and Coast Guard from the lowest Private in the Army to the Highest Admiral in the Navy to cooks in the Marines or the elite Green Berets, I want to say thank you for your sacrifices and what you been through. Hopefully, I will be able to fill in the boots that you have wore previously and if either the recruiters and or MEPs decide that I'm not fit for military service, I will help in other ways like volunteering at the VA and planting flags at the graves of those who made the ultimate sacrifice.

Freedom is not free.

I also highly apologize for any errors in spelling and grammar. I will be editing this story if I need to. Just know that even if they're out there, I will be fixing them and I'm willing to have advice in writing.

Even though this is not a crossover, there will be references from the Call of Duty franchises.

Finally, I do not own Halo (or Call of Duty for that matter). Not the game, not the books, not the toys, not the franchises. Nothing!

Please don't sue me since my policy is right above.

 **And I also want to inform you that an image I used is owned by _LordHayabusa357_ on DeviantArt.**

 **I've asked for permission and permission was granted.**

 **Please be sure to check out his page on DeviantArt since he put in serious effort into all of his work.**


	3. Introduction

**Carlson's Raiders**

 _ **By WWII veteran Vernon C. Akers, 2nd Raider Battalion, United States Marine Corps**_

In the memory of men, there were those who were brave  
And fought like the heroes of old.  
But none of the fame who carry the name  
Of Carlson's Raiders so bold.

They were gathered from near and gathered from far.  
They were picked from the best in the land:  
A hell raising crew that sailed the blue  
Was Carlson's Raider band.

They carry machine guns like pistols they say,  
And a knife that was tempered in Hell.  
And the Raiders all claim no mortal by name  
Could use them one quarter as well.

They whisper of Raiders who gambled with death  
And fought like the demons of old.  
And those who were there are willing to swear  
By Carlson's Raiders so bold.

They will sing of the sailor and soldier, I know  
And tell of the deeds that were done:  
But Carlson's Raiders will sing for themselves  
And tell how the battle was won.

So here's to the Raider who stands by his flag,  
Who offers his life for his land.  
Who marches to fame with pride in the name,  
Of Carlson's Raider band.


	4. Operation: Sword and Shield

_"Today after heavy fighting United States Marines and other branches of the U.S. Armed Forces have pushed back Covenant forces on one of their own colonies. The Americans had made significant progress and despite being outnumbered fifty to one, the Americans suffered only minor causalities and now the Covenant forces are making their final stand."_

 _\- Jane Carman, Reach News Network Channel Six_

 **Covenant Planet of Skyke**

 **Operation: Sword and Shield**

 **[August 25th , 2549 – 10:30:15]**

 **Private Nathaniel Meyer- Special Reaction Team, C Company, 4th Military Police Battalion, 4th Marine Division, United States Marine Corps**

* * *

"Marines! This is the final push. I need one more advance and this planet is ours. We are going to show our Devil Pups in the UNSC how the real Devil Dogs fight. From the halls of Montezuma to the shores of Tripoli, we fought! At the frozen hills of Chosin, we died but we still kicked the communist asses after we raised our beloved flag at Mount Suribachi on Iwo Jima! Meanwhile, our useless cousins in the United Nations Space Command lost the outer colonies and the alien menace are driving us to extinction. Today the genocidal, unholy Covenant will learn not to mess with the real Leathernecks. AM I'M RIGHT MARINES!?"

"YES SIR BADASS TAYLOR!"

Colonel Mathew Taylor looked at his boys. Not many of them would make it home to the United States of America, but they sure will go to hell and regroup.

"Good luck men! I will see you on the beach."Taylor then glanced at one of his bodyguards from the USMC Military Police detachment.

"Meyer! I want you to be on the turret. How would you like to help end the alien menace?"

The young Private looked at the Colonel and grinned. The one thing that many of his fellow Marines loved about Taylor is the fact he always lead his men from the front and never backs away from a fight, earning him the affectionate nickname of 'Badass' like the legends who preceded him such as Chesty Puller and Jim 'Mad Dog' Mattis.

"I'll be honored, sir." Nate then went to the M12 Warthog while Taylor sat in the passenger seat and his other bodyguard, Corporal Muller drove. In the Warthog, Badass, a song from the 21st Century by the ancient band 'Saliva' can be heard on the radio.

 ** _I need you to hear this loud and clear_**  
 ** _The line and the sand is drawn and I have no fear_**  
 ** _When I see red all I need is a reason to set me off_**  
 ** _To drop this bomb and pick yourself off the ground_**

 ** _Cause I'm a badass_**  
 ** _And you don't want to clash_**  
 ** _Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_**  
 ** _Cause I'm a badass_**  
 ** _And this warning's your last_**  
 ** _Just cross my path and I'll drop you fast_**

 ** _Cause I'm a badass_**  
 ** _A badass_**  
 ** _Cause I'm a badass_**  
 ** _A badass_**  
 ** _A badass_**

The American Marines charged forward with Taylor leading the Mattis Main Battle Tanks, Schwarzkopf Armored Personnel Carriers, Cheyenne dropships and A30 Bald Eagles to the final planetary stronghold of the Covenant.

 _ **Don't take this past the point of no return**_  
 _ **You don't want this kind of lesson learned**_  
 _ **When I see red all I need is a reason to throw it down**_  
 _ **To take you out and you will have no doubt**_

As expected the resistance is fierce but the Covenant had only fought the U.S. Marines once and that was during an evacuation of Civilians during Operation: Changing the Guard, but this time the Devil Dogs are on the attack.

 ** _Cause I'm a badass_**  
 ** _And you don't want to clash_**  
 ** _Cause your mouth's writing checks that your face can't cash_**  
 ** _Cause I'm a badass_**  
 ** _And this warning's your last_**  
 ** _Just cross my path and I'll drop you fast_**

 _"SCARABS! We got Scarabs inbound!" A Marine on the radio stated_

 _"Bravo two-six this is Omega squadron. We'll take them out, Marine."_

At once the A30 Bald Eagles, which were based upon the ancient A10 Thunderbolt II 'Warthogs' attack aircraft, and being flown by pilots of the United States Air Force started strafing the three scarabs and destroyed them with the loss of only one plane. The pilot survived and dropped into an area held by the US Army's famed 75th Ranger Regiment.

 ** _Cause I'm a badass_**  
 ** _A badass_**  
 ** _Cause I'm a badass_**  
 ** _A badass_**  
 ** _A badass_**

"Great work Omega! I guess that I have to buy you flyboys a drink." Taylor congratulated the Airmen for destroying the three pesky bugs and devastating the defenses.

 _"I'll take up that offer later sir, but we're on bingo fuel and are returning to the U.S.S. Omar Bradley, over?"_

"Solid copy, Taylor out."

"INCOMING SERAPHS!" Muller cried out. Private Meyer took aim and destroyed all five of the alien attackers, but the last one had gotten a lucky shot that flipped the Warthog over.

"Is everyone alright?" Taylor asked, cocking his M1911A2 Pistol.

Nathan was dazed by the impact before getting up from the totally wrecked Warthog. He grabbed his M14 Battle Rifle before responding."I'm alight sir." Then he looked at the body of Corporal Muller. The Private rushed over to confirm what he thought.

"Colonel? Muller is KIA."

"There's nothing we can do now son. Grab his tags, I'll inform his family personally." That's another thing the men loved about Taylor. He always made it a mission to personally visit the families of his Marines who are wounded, missing, and or dead. He always treated his Marines and others serving under him as his sons and daughters.

Nate grabbed the dogtag and then looked up to see a Brute Chieftain come out of nowhere.

"SIR, RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Taylor spun around and fired his handgun while Private Meyer fired a burst from his rifle. The Marines fired two shots each into the ape's head before he went down.

"Come on son, let's join the others. We are late to the party."

And they did.

By the end of the day the United States Marines with elements of the United States Air Force and the 75th Rangers had taken Skyke. There were reports of Marines murdering the elderly, women, and children of the Covenant races alongside with burning down their homes.

Nonetheless, Fleet Admiral Lord Hood and the UNSC Security Council decided to nationalize all of Earth's national militaries to help turn the tide of the war.

A few weeks after the invasion of Skyke, Private Nathaniel Meyer of C Company, 4th Military Police Battalion, United States Marine Corps Reserve received the Navy Cross for actions and personal heroism during Operation: Changing the Guard and Operation: Sword and Shield.

In addition to the medal, his training as a Special Reaction Team member and the recommendation of Colonel Matthew Taylor, the newly promoted Private First Class was transferred to the prestigious and elite 1st Force Recon Company under the command of Lieutenant Vasquez.


	5. Second Battle of Arcadia

**(Playlist: "Semper Fi" by Trace Adkins)**

 _A really strong woman accepts the war she went through and is ennobled by her scars._

 _\- Carly Simon_

 **Arcadia**

 **[September 9th, 2549.–14:10:37]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer- 1st Force Reconnaissance Company. United States Marine Corps**

"Ah... This is it..." The Hoosier born United States Marine groaned in pain. Looking around – the best he could without moving too much – only dead people. His friends were dead and he was next.

Damn Alien bastards appearing out of nowhere. They were taken by surprise, with few supplies and munitions; they had been on their way to replace those when the Brutes appeared. Of course, they fought all they could until the last bullet. Clearly, it hadn't been enough and they were defeated, he didn't know if someone had escaped to get help from the camp a few kilometers away, but even if somebody did that, it was too late.

The Marine started to cry, so this was how it ended.

He was shot in the abdomen and the Brutes had left him to die painfully, it wasn't like he could do much but to suffer until death took him. It was dark and cold, that was all he could see and feel now as his life flashed before him.

He didn't have a great life, it had been good until the incident. He had a good family, two parents, and a brother; but all was taken from him. His parents and brother had been killed whilst he had been out by an Insurrectionist cell. When he got home, the only thing he saw was red. Red everywhere. After that, he transferred from the United State Marine Corps Reserves to the frontlines. Promising to himself that he would stop the Covenant, return to his country and be a Hero like he always said he would be.

He would laugh now if he could. The sentence had been set, the hammer had fallen. He had paid the price for killing so many, he hadn't become a Hero he had become a murderer just like the ones that killed his family. Instead of laughing he choked on a sob and coughed blood to the side. He realized it too late; death was meant to be his fate.

Looking back now, the only happy memories he had were those of the little grumpy, stuck-up British UNSC Army trooper that he had found sometimes while moving from planet to planet, ship to ship, camp to camp, or platoon to platoon.

The American Marine had talked to her many times, discovered many things about her. They had been good friends. It was a shame he couldn't say goodbye to her. She had been the only girl the American Marine had really liked. Well, she probably had someone back home. It was impossible for someone like her to be single. That was the only fact that he didn't know about her. He knew about her love for books, antique cars, tea, and her love for 20th Century Rock n' Roll, how surprisingly good she was at cooking and other things. But she never really told him about her family, perhaps they were dead too?

It didn't matter now; death was going to take him away. He just wished it would be faster.

"Nate!" Hearing his name coming in a high pitched and accented voice made him snap his eyes open to look at the dark sky above him, "Nate!" The voice continued to call him, just by the tone he knew who it was.

"Here...!" He tried to say, but ended up coughing more blood. Nevertheless, it was enough and suddenly there was a person next to him.

"N-Nathan..." The voice broke down crying, "Don't move." She commanded but Nate heard the waver in her voice and almost laughed, which made him cough again. He groaned and closed his eyes in pain, "Don't move you idiot! That means neither talking nor laughing too, git!" She cried ripping a piece of her clothes to try and stop the bleeding due to low supplies of Biofoam, "There are medics on the way here..." She spoke quietly, trying to maintain herself calm as she put pressure on the wound, making Nate wince. "S-Sorry."

"D-Don't cry, Liz..." He tried to smile at her, but failed miserably and caused her to cry harder.

"Don't talk!" She yelled looking at him, but the American ignored her as he was used to her attitude. "I won't let you die, damn it!"

"I d-don't think I'll live, t-there's already an a-angel here for me." He whispered referring to her and Elizabeth almost smiled, she certainly blushed.

"It's not time for your stupid jokes!"

"I-It's always time f-for my stupid jokes!"

"I h-hate you!" She stuttered focusing on the wound, the piece of cloth was already soaked in blood.

"Y-yeah, I love you too." He coughed again and Liz stared at him wide-eyed.

"You..."

"Here I am... d-darkness all around." He started, though his voice was hurting and vacillated too much. "Thinking of past... Tak-king my last breath, the a-air is cold as ice..."

"No! You're not taking your last breath! I'm here! I'll help you! _I won't let you die, Nate! Don't you dare die!"_ She cried and looked around trying to see if the medics were in sight, unluckily there wasn't anyone in sight, the only one's insight were dead. Once she had been told about Nate's platoon being attacked she had ran straight here not even thinking if the Covenant were still here, nonetheless thank God they weren't.

"I can't go on. It h-has to end right here. For the t-things that I h-have done..." He shook his head and winced. "You know, L-Liz, I always wanted to be a H-Hero. But I became a murderer. There is no w-war; there is no victory, only m-men who lost their lives..."

"Stop, please stop talking." She didn't yell at him anymore, the Brit knew even if she did yell he would just ignore her. "I know you want to be a Hero... Nate, please, don't say those things, you're not going to die." She spoke looking at him in the eyes. His eyes were so blue and now the blue was getting darker and she cried harder wishing his clear and shiny eyes were back.

"I always liked your e-eyes. Ice blue, I've always liked the icy blue c-color..." Nate coughed again and Elizabeth grimaced at the sound. "...Yours s-sometimes change its shade d-depending on your emotion. Now they're really s-shiny like crystals and t-they're really pretty, but I don't like to s-see you cry." He brought his shaking hand up to her face, caressing her cheek and cleaning her tears, though he ended up leaving a trail of blood.

"Hush. Belt up and I'll stop scrikin'." She said, but her tears didn't stop. She put one of her hands above the one her cheek and squeezed. It was silent for a moment and Sam thought she could hear steps approaching.

"Why do you h-have you hair so s-short?"

"You just can't be quiet for a moment, can you?"

"N-Nope..."

"I had long hair when I was a child... One day my brothers thought it would be a good idea to cut it whilst I was sleeping needless to say I had been sad, but, instead of crying and screaming at them I said 'thank you for the haircut' and since then I've had my hair this way." She explained smiling at the memory, her brothers' reaction had been priceless.

"Liz, you s-should let your h-hair grow again..." He said sleepily and closed his eyes, only to then snap them open as the British woman slapped him. "W-What was that for?!" He tried to shout at her angrily.

"You can't sleep you daft 'apeth, if you try again, I'll slap you harder!"

"Oh..."

It was quiet once again and now she was sure. The medics were close. She could hear their footsteps. Realizing she didn't have much more time alone before Nate was taken away she quickly leaned down and kissed him, just a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you, Nathan." She whispered in his ear. "Don't die. Don't leave me. I'll be waiting for you. You're my Hero, Nate." She spoke softly and leaned back up not sparing a glance at Nathan for embarrassment. "Over here!" She shouted and the medics were right on track running to them.

Nate stared at her wide-eyed and definitely awake. Her words ringing in his mind as the medics came. They thanked the British woman for her work and she stood up from the muddied ground smiling at the American. They stared at one another until Nate was moved from the ground to a makeshift bed to be transported, there he screamed in pain and broke the eye contact.


	6. Charlie Don't Surf

_"Outlaw, this is Deadly. Refueled and fully loaded."_

 _"Roger that. Bachelor Two-Seven, let's get those Mattis MBTs to the front."_

 _"Marines! Spotters have a possible fix on the Prophet of Mercy in a building at the west end of this town. We're gonna secure the perimeter and grab the murderous bastard. Oorah? Lock and load!"_

* * *

 **Operation: Charlie Don't Surf**

 **[March 25th, 2550 - 13:45:06]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer - 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.**

Months after Arcadia, Nate was anxiously waiting to repel down from the pelican with his new platoon and his CO. Some guys were praying and some are sleeping. He can even hear the radio chatter between the pilots through his headset as he witness that they were fast approaching the landing zone.

 _"Shoreline coming into view."_

 _"Copy, Striker Six-Four."_

 _"Feet dry in ten seconds."_

 _"Copy."_

As they approach the docks and the city, antiaircraft fire attempted to shoot down the pelicans but to no avail.

 _"Taking fire here..."_

 _"Roger that. We've got AAs down there."_

 _"Shit that was close!"_

Nathan started picking off some of the gunners in order help the pilots. It might of not help much, but it would at least ease the pressure.

 _"Got a visual on the target."_

They arrived at the LZ in the city and any second now the order would be given. Meyer and his fellow Marines started to prepare to slide down the ropes.

 _"Five seconds. Standby for greenlight."_

"Down the ropes! Go! Go! " Lieutenant Vasquez cried out. The Marines rappel down from the choppers and Nate rappels down with them.

"2nd squad on me to the target building! Move!" Vasquez ordered. Some Marines are also laying out barb wire fences in order to block the street from the enemy.

"Move it, move it! Set up the blocking position! Let's go!"

Lt. Vasquez, Meyer, Pvt. Massey and second squad move towards a building.

"There's the target building! Left side door breach! Stack up!"

They stack up at the door. Vasquez orders Massey to place a breaching charge on the door.

"Blow the charge!"

The charge explodes. They breach the building.

"Breaching, breaching!" Massey shouted.

"Go go go!"

The Marines entered the building and took out two Grunts.

"Clear!" Pvt. Massey cried out.

"Meyer, take point." Vasquez orders him.

Nate moves downstairs into an armory and engages the opposition. The room is clear and the Marines stack up by the door to the next room.

"Meyer, throw a flashbang!"

The PFC tossed a flashbang into a room and clears it.

"All callsigns, check the bodies. We need a positive ID on Mercy." The Marines spread out to check the bodies and see if one of them could be a prophet. Turn out none of them were. It was mainly a mixture of Brutes, Jackals, and Grunts

"Negative over here Sir. Just some Brutes."

"No sign of any Prophet here Sir."

Vasquez radioed in his findings "HQ, this is Red Dog. Target building is secure but we don't have Mercy, over...Roger that HQ. Out." He then turned to faced his men. " Heads up! I just got word Mercy is broadcasting half a click east of here at a TV station! We're gonna move out on foot and take down the package there. Move out."

"Friendly reinforcements comin' up." A Marine infantryman cried out. The reinforcements were from C Company, 3rd Battalion, 1st Marine Regiment of the 2nd Marine Division.

They all fought through the maze of streets and make their way to the TV station.

"Heads up! Friendlies at your six!"

After fighting the various aliens, they reached the TV station with only minor causalities.

"Target building in sight." Vasquez said to his men.

"We've got the TV building locked down and surrounded, Sir." Sergeant Crane reported.

"Good. Get in position to breach."

The team stacks up to the entrance. Massey plants a breaching charge.

"Do it!"

The breach explodes.

"Breaching, breaching!" Lance Corporal Mako shouted.

"Go go go!"

They move into the building and encounter some enemies in the halls. They enter the central news room and engage more OpFor. After a long fight, they clear up and move forward.

"Room clear! Move up! Mercy should be on the second floor!"

They move further into the TV station. Mattis tanks are seen rolling down the streets.

"Yeah, there goes our boys. We don't need the damn copycats." Private Williams stated

"Oorah. Oorah." Corporal Lance agreed.

SSgt. Griggs and his squad come out of the foyer.

"Hold your fire! Friendlies coming out!"

Griggs' squad groups with Vasquez.

"No sign of Mercy, sir." Griggs reported to Lieutenant Vasquez

"All right. Fall in, Marines. Stay frosty."

They head up the roof of the building. On the way, Marines in the parking lot engage more OpFor coming out of an alley below. The Marines move up to a roof access stairs.

"Watch your six, Devil Dog."

They move into a hall and stack up outside the door to the broadcasting studio. Mercy can be heard inside the room.

"I think he's in there. I hear him."

"Do it!" Vasquez ordered.

Private Massey shoots the door hinges with his M45D Tactical and kicks down the door. They enter the room, but it is empty.

"Clear!" He called out

"Room clear!" Private Franklin affirmed.

"He's not here." Lance Corporal Brooks confirmed.

A Marine pointed to the television." It's on a loop...the broadcast is a recording."

"Yeah...Score one for military intelligence!" Griggs complained.

"Griggs, turn that off."

"Roger that. I got something better anyway."

Vasquez radioed in the situation to his superiors. "Command, this is Red Dog. The TV station is secure but there's no sign of Mercy. The broadcast is a recording, over... Roger that, Command. Out."

Griggs turns off the broadcast recording and puts on an ancient song from AC/DC: 'Shoot to Thrill.'

"Yeah. Much better. Oorah."

"Marines! Rally up! We got a new assignment. Get your gear, and get ready to move out! Let's go!"


	7. Fraternization

_Love is like war: easy to begin but very hard to stop._

 _\- H. L. Mencken_

 **UNSC Red Badge of Courage.**

 **Boston, Massachusetts. Earth.**

 **[June 15th, 2550.- 08:25:56]**

 **2nd Lieutenant Elizabeth Farrington- D Company, 47th Regiment, 11th Infantry Battalion, 124th Mechanized Infantry Brigade. UNSC Army.**

Elizabeth was sitting in the debriefing room of the 47th Regiment, 11th Infantry Battalion, 124th Mechanized Infantry Brigade. Bored with herself. She couldn't think of anything except for Nathan but all of a sudden the bell rang.

The debrief is now finally over! Liz left and walked down the halls to her locker. When she opened it a piece of paper fell out.

* * *

 _Dear Liz,_

 _How I wish words could express the thoughts that I have towards you. If I should say I love you then the greater percent of my words are still unexpressed. But of course, I must say something ... my heart beats for you, and my heart longs for you._

 _I cannot put into_ _words how I feel about you when I see you walk by. These intense feelings will never go away until I can have you in my arms, and that you realize that there is only one man for you and it is me. I had always hoped that you will come into my life and tell me how you feel because what I feel for you exists only inside my heart. You are the only woman that can understand me, and you can only reach it; I give you the key, please unlock what you know can be the love you can only dream of. You are beautiful and I can't help but fall for you deeper every day. I can only hope once again that the day will arrive when you look deep into my eyes and you tell me what I have been waiting to hear: that you love me the same way I'm thinking of you always._

 _The Lover of Your Life, Forever._

 _Nate._

* * *

Lizzie held the note close to her heart. For once she had been loved. Nathan… This has happened for the past two weeks. She took all the love letters and took a quick notice at them. She smiled and wrote a letter back to the person she loves. She grabbed her things and ran down the hall. She slipped the note into the locker and ran into the auditorium.

While she waited she took a quick glance at herself. She made a face in disgust. Black shirt with black leggings and a light grey dress and grey ballet flats. Her messed up blonde hair full o' lugs. She quickly ran back to the locker and grabbed a dress that she barely wears. It was the dress from her last time on leave. The last time she saw her bessie before she was killed back on Arcadia.

When she came back out she looked at herself once more. Her hair was in a ponytail clipped in the back with a butterfly pin. Her baby blue shirt with her gray dress was a perfect match with her leggings and gray flats.

She sat down again looking at her watch. The bus was running late. So she wouldn't be at the hotel for a while. She then heard someone read her letter from behind her.

* * *

 _Dear Nathan,_

 _My darling, sweet prince... where do I begin? I've written you a million of these letters that you have hidden in a drawer somewhere. For I was too afraid too that my heart would be broken. I'm sure this will make a great addition..._

 _As always, I want to start by saying thank you. I tell you a million times a day, each day, that I love you and that you mean the world to me. Although you reciprocate these feelings, I'm sure you have no inkling_ of _the magnitude of exactly what they mean to me._

 _You walked into my life a stranger a mere eight months ago and my life hasn't been the same since. You are TRULY my gift from a higher power. LOVE is such a miniscule word for what we share. You are SO amazing. You appeared when I was at such a low point in my existence. A time when I thought that the physical and emotional pain brought on by another would never end and would wear away at every fiber of my being until it consumed me and I was no more. During the moments I tried to turn away for fear of the unknown, you planted your funny hats and looked deep into my soul and stayed. You compromised your life and your goals to help me survive... and I am eternally indebted to you. Without you... I would not be._

 _You have become a lighthouse to me. Whenever I feel as though I've drifted too far into the disparity that clouds my life, I can look up to find you guiding me to safety. I stay here not because this place is home... but because YOU are home. And your light will always shine bright for me._

 _After all, that's happened to me in the past three years, I swore to God, and the moon, and to you that I would never settle again and that I would never give my heart and my life completely to another. With great content and zero disparity... I take it back._

 _Most people will spend their entire lives searching for a perfection that almost never exists. Most people will spend their days looking at each person they encountered with question as to whether or not they have found a reason, a season or a lifetime. With you, Loverboy *wink*, I have found an eternity. You... this... here is where I am meant to be. You are what my entire life has led up to. You are my very best friend, my lover, my protector, my teacher and my absolute soul mate._

 _I give my life to you: mind, body, and soul. I will want you to hold me for the rest of my life as you do each and every day and night._

 _I hope to_ _belong to you now._

 _Because without you, I am lost in America_...

 _Lizzie._

* * *

"So, do you think my ending is better than yours?" The off duty Marine Private asked.

"Well Nathan," Liz said. "I am lost in America. I mean, I still don't get why you all call these," She took out a French Fry. "French Fries. They're not even made in France."

"Well why do you call an ocean a pond?" Nate asked.

"It's because we British are betta then you Americans." She answered sweetly as he sat next to her. "So, isn't this like breaking the Fraternization Code, about dating a subordinate?"

Nate thought for a moment. After a while he shook his head. "No, I never heard of that rule." A smiled formed on his face. "Hopefully it's not. Or else Sarge will beat me up."

Elizabeth was laughing. "Paul Jackson is like...Leanashe. In a vampire way that will suck your blood!"

"Phhss right. I can kick his Leanashe ass." Nate said. He then looked at Liz. They both looked at each other's eyes until they both let their lips touch. The power of love felt good.

* * *

Five hours later, the two blonde people were in Liz's hotel room breathing hardly. Liz cuddled close to him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you. And your accent." Elizabeth said.

"I love you too," Nathan kissed her head. "And your accent. Thanks for calling Sarge saying you let me sleep here."

Liz kissed him as she fell asleep on him.

* * *

 **(Playlist: "Country Boy and City Girl" by Clay Walker)**

 _ **St. Petersburg Florida, United States of America, United Republic of North America. July 12th**_ ** _,_** _ **2550\. A month later.**_

"Nathan!" Liz called, running down the porch steps to the tall, dark blond-haired man standing at the bottom of them.

"What is it?" Nate asked her, smiling as she stopped in front of him.

"How would you like to have dinner with me and my family tonight? They're visiting from Manchester." Liz smiled, throwing her arms around him.

"I'd love to." Nate laughed, hugging her back.

"Yay!" She exclaimed, looking up at him.

He looked back down at her, then softly kissed her. His kissed was powerful, it totally swept her off her feet.

"I'll put on my best clothes." Nate said, when he pulled back.

"You'll look cute in anything." Liz smiled, resting one of her hands on his chest, the other was wrapped around his neck.

Nathan smiled really wide, before kissing her one last time and making his way over to his old beat-up Chevy truck he drove down from his home back in Indiana. The two off duty military personnel were sharing a condo and enjoying the beaches together.

"See you tonight!" Liz called after him, waving.

He waved back, getting into his truck and driving off.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on the red leather couch in the living room, absolutely lost in the book she was reading, when the door bell rang. She set down her book and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Hey, Nate." She smiled, looking at the man who stood before her. "You look great."

Nathan was wearing a black suit, and his ash-blonde hair had actually been properly brushed for once.

"And you look beautiful." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

She blushed slightly, moving out of the way so Nate could come in. She closed the front door behind him. He looked around their massive summer house, astonished.

"Woah.." He commented, his eyes taking in every inch of the Farrington's vacation house. "Nice place."

"Thanks. We're renting it out for-" Liz started but she was cut off by the thick Mancunian drawl of her mother.

"So, you must be Nathan?" She smiled, coming out of the kitchen. "Nice to meet you."

"It's lovely to meet you too, Mrs. Farrington." Nate said, shaking her hand. Liz giggled at Nathan's attempt of being posh.

"Where's Papa?" Lizzie asked her mother, through her giggles. Nate was silently laughing back at her, she could see it in his beautiful grey - blue eyes.

"Papa's here, princess." Her dad smiled, walking down the stairs. "Ah, you must be Nathaniel?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Nate shook Elizabeth 's father's hand.

"The feeling's mutual." Her father smiled. "Anything for the one who makes my daughter happy."

"Uh, alright. Shall we go eat supper now?" Elizabeth said, obviously embarrassed.

"Yes, we shall." Lord Farrington smiled, leading the way into the kitchen.

* * *

"That was a lovely dinner you prepared, Mrs. Farrington." Nate smiled, after the dinner was over.

"Well, thank you Nate." Lady Farrington smiled back, taking everyone's plates and putting them in the sink.

"So, what do you do, lad?" Lord Farrington asked him, taking a sip of his water.

"Before the Corps, I work most days on my family's farm." Nathan told him, he knew Liz's father was rich and posh and a baron but Nate wasn't ashamed of his own background.

"Oh, well, How much do you make?" Liz's father asked him, losing interest in the boy that his daughter loved, very quickly.

"On the farm. About ten credits an hour." Nathan smiled, but his smiled quickly faded when he saw the disgusted looks on both of Elizabeth 's parent's faces.

"Uh, did you know that Nate is a great carpenter?" Elizabeth broke the awkward silence. "He could quite easily make it in the construction business."

"Construction business, eh?" Lord Farrington looked a little more interested now, but still not interested enough.

"No, no." Nate looked at Liz. "I could never make it in the construction business."

"Yes, you could." Liz corrected him.

"I don't want to." Nathan said, looking back at the two dis-interested parents sitting in front of him. "I enjoy farming too much."

There was a long, awkward silence, lasting a few minutes. Nobody spoke at all, everyone in the room knew that this dinner wasn't a great idea

* * *

"It has got to stop, Elizabeth." The voice of Liz's mother came from above her.

"What has got to stop?" Lizzie asked, looking up from her book.

"You and that Hoosier farmboy." Her mother complained. "He's not for you."

"Nathan and I are _perfect_ for each other, mum."

"No you are not. He's a nice boy-"

"MUM!"

"Listen to me, He's a sound lad but he's not for you. He's not of Noble birth and he's definitely not English."

"Nathan and I are made for each other, mum!" Elizabeth stood up, the tears were filling up her eyes.

"What's going on in here?" Lord Farrington asked, entering the room.

"I'm telling Elizabeth that this Nathaniel is no good for her!" Lady Farrington exclaimed.

"And who are you to tell me who I will and will not love!?" Liz yelled, a tear escaped her eyes, and ran down her cheek.

"Love?" Her father asked, astonished.

"Yes, papa." Liz tearfully sighed, hugging her father. "I love him, papa."

"You are eighteen years old, Elizabeth." Lady Farrington glared at her daughter. "You don't know anything about love!"

"No, mum!" Liz defended herself. "You don't know anything about love! You never look at papa the way I look at Nathan! You don't know anything about love!"

Liz stormed out, slamming the living room door shut. She ran down the hall and out the door, to Nate who had been sitting on the porch.

"Nate?" She sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Elizabeth.." He sighed, taking her face in his hands. He wiped away her tears and kissed her forehead. "What happened?"

"They..they.." She stuttered, blinking back tears.

"They hate me, don't they?" Nate sighed, pushing a loose strand of hair out of her beautiful face.

"But I don't, Nathan." She hugged him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He said, hugging back. "But I need to go have a chat with your father."

"No, don't…"

"Liz, I need to… I think we need to sort this out."

She pulled back from the hug. "Are you going to hurt him?"

"Of course not. You know that I won't hurt him." Elizabeth smiled at him, watching Nate as he walked back inside before turning back to look up at the stars.

* * *

 _ **Fifteen minutes later…**_

 _WHY YOU STUCK UP, ARROGANT LIMEY BASTARD! I came here to show you how much I cared for Elizabeth and you have the audacity to think that because I was born and raised on a farm that I'm not good enough for her! I stood up for her when she was almost raped by her own commanding officer! I even took a sniper round meant for her! And where were you while I was busy getting my ass blown up by genocidal aliens who want to wipe out humanity? You were here back on Earth in jolly ole England drinking your precious tea and eating crumpets! HAVE A NICE NIGHT LORD FARRINGTON!_

Nate slammed the door shut after arguing with Liz's father. He went back outside to the porch to see her. Liz's arms were crossed and she was upset.

"Did you really have to yell at him like that?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Liz…I'm sorry that I yelled at your father. He was being an asshole."

"Yes. My father can be a little… snobbish at times wasn't how supper was supposed to be."

"Liz… Please…Don't cry…" Nate begged, knowing the look in her eyes.

"It's just that I want my parents to accept you. To know that you're a gentleman and that you cared." She sniveled. "I just wished they were a little more open minded. You see, they still believe in arranged marriages."

"Arranged marriages? It's the fucking 26th Century!?" Nate questioned.

She was fully crying now. "They thought that you aren't good enough for me… That you're just a worthless American chav that doesn't deserve to breathe…. This supper was supposed to prove them wrong."

"Liz…" Nathan drew her into a tight hug, letting her head be against his chest. "It's going to be okay Lizzie. It's going to be okay. We'll prove them wrong together."

"Thank you Yank."

"Anytime angel. Anytime."

"I love you my Yankee farmboy from Indiana."

"And I love you my sweet little, stuck-up British princess."

They watched the stars together, unaware of the future. But willing to fight for it and the human race.


	8. Siege of the Atlas Moons

_Thanks to the actions of the American and Russian Ground Forces on Angel, alongside a healthy dose of Chemicals, the Siege of the Atlas Moons was successfully lifted._

 _\- Vice Admiral David Whitcomb in an after-action report to UNSC HIGHCOM_

 **(Playlist: Sons of Liberty-Season 1-Track 1-"Liberty Theme" by Hans Zimmer)**

 **Angel. Fourth moon of Atlas.**

 **[July 20th, 2550 - 14:45:20]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer - 1st Force Recon Co., U.S.M.C.**

It was day ten on Angel. The Covies were besieging UNSC on the moons of Atlas for ten days already. Colonel Sawyer of the United States Army, in command of forces on Angel, authorized Major Kurchin and his Russians to unleashed Sarin and Chlorine Gas on the motherfuckers forty-eight hours ago. The chemicals unleashed by the artillery barrage was devastating and now it was the time to strike!

"FIX BAYONETS!"

All at once, Nate could see the multinational taskforce fixed the blades unto their MA5s and in the of his fellow Americans- M14s.

Sergeant Viktor Reznov hesitated for a few moments before blowing the whistle.

"URA! SHOW NO MERCY!"

All across the front, the mixed force of Americans and Russians charged across the battlefield. Nathan witnessed Reznov and two other Russians tackling a Brute to the ground before the crazy Russian Sergeant unleashed six rounds from his pistol and another finished it with his entrenching tool.

"Keep moving! Burn them! Shoot'em! It does not matter as long as they see the wrath of humanity!"

The poor bastards didn't stand a chance. First, it was a cocktail of chemical weapons and now it was a vicious counterattack as the humans put the genocidal monsters down. They deserved what they got.

Meyer fired two rounds at an approaching Zealot before he struck the alien's jaw with the butt of his rifle. As the Elite roared, the Marine kicked the Seven-foot tall being to the ground, knocking off its balance before stabbing it and fired two additional rounds.

The Hoosier withdrew his rifle from its chest and look up to see a beautiful sight. He saw the Covenant Retreat!

For the first time in all of his battlefield experience, the American actually witness them retreat! The U.S. Marine immediately started firing into the extraterrestrials backs and the task force kept moving forward.

The only way to respond to brutality is with brutality and as the Private First Class continue fighting, they kept retreating.

This war will be over by Christmas.

* * *

 **(Playlist: World in Conflict- Main Theme)**

 **Forward Operating Base Eagle Six**

 **[July 20th, 2550 - 18:32:05]**

 **Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer - United States Army**

"Bannon! What are the reports from the front?"

"The Covenant is retreating, sir." The overeager, glory seeking Army Captain reported.

The Commanding Officer of the joint Russian-American taskforce just spit out his coffee, not believing what he just heard from his aide. "Come again, Bannon?"

"The Covenant Forces are retreating from Angel, sir. Lieutenant Parker reports that the 82nd just wiped out the remnants of a Covenant field hospital. The Russian 3rd Shock Army, 1st Division pushed back an assault by the Brutes, and Major Gordon of the 1st Marine Expeditionary Force assisted the Russians."

"You know what this means?!" The Covenant can be stopped!"The old Colonel laughed. "Now let's see if Vice Admiral Whitcomb and rest of the damn copycats need any assistance."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The Siege of the Atlas Moons lasted only fifteen additional days as the Covenant, fearing additional chemical attacks, retreated. Luckily for humanity, and for some unknown reason, the aliens decided not to glass the moons, freeing up critically needed troops.

As for Meyer?

Lieutenant Vasquez was ordered to transfer the Marine to MARSOC after a Raider by the name of Sergeant Tom Sullivan witness the PFC in combat.

Vasquez agreed, albeit reluctantly since he is losing another Recon Marine to the Raiders, but the Corps, and humanity as a whole needs all the advantages they can get.

The process is going to take two years and hopefully, by that time, mankind is still around.


	9. Training to become a Raider

_Spartans may be super soldiers, the ODSTs may be arrogant, the Navy SEALs may be badasses, the Green Berets may have fancy headwear, the Rangers may lead the way, the Air Commandos may direct traffic and Force Recon may be more covert than either the CIA or ONI, but we're the ones who make results on suicidal missions._

 _-Unofficial motto of the US Marine Corps Raiders during the Human-Covenant War_

 **Marine Raider Training Center.**

 **Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, United States of America, United Republic of North America**

 **[August 15th, 2550 - 08:10:12]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer**

 **Day One of Training**

"Listen up maggots! My name is Gunnery Sergeant Andrew and I will be your primary instructor! I want to welcome you to the Raider Assessment and Selection course!"

Nate was truly scared right now because the Gunnery Sergeant reminded him of Staff Sergeant Carter back at Parris Island. But as always, the Marine quickly adapted to any given situation.

"Today we are going to see if you got what it takes to become one of the best of humanity! We are better than these so-called Spartans that the mad scientists cooked up! We are better than the plagiarizing Organically Dead Shit Troopers and we are better than the SEALs, Delta, Pararescue, Rangers, and Army Special Forces! NOW MOVE IT LADIES! ON THE DOUBLE!"

Meyer and twenty other Marines alongside two Navy Corpsman ran quickly off the bus and headed to wherever the instructors ordered them to go.

* * *

 **Wilderness outside Camp Lejeune.**

 **[November 10th, 2550 - 22:05:30]**

 **Day Eighty-Seven of training**

Today was the Marine Corps Seven hundred and seventy-fifth birthday, but instead of the usual cake, Marine Corps ball and speech by the Commandant, the instructors decided to celebrate in a different manner. Gunnery Sergeant Andrew and his subordinates decided that the recruits needed to be motivated on this special occasion by conducting a night march.

"On November 10th, 1775, our Corps was founded with the words Semper Fi!"

"On November 10th, 1775, our Corps was founded with the words Semper Fi!" The recruits repeated as they trekked on their sixty-mile night march.

"Now in 1812, we do or die!"

"Now in 1812, we do or die!"

"As the British set fire to the White House that could be seen across the sky!

"As the British set fire to the White House that could be seen across the sky!

"In 1845, at Montezuma, we say hi!"

"In 1845, at Montezuma, we say hi!"

"In 1861, the Civil War begun!"

"In 1861, the Civil War begun!"

"And in 1918, the Great War rages on!"

"And in 1918, the Great War rages on!"

"We earned the title of Devil Dog at Belleau Wood!"

"We earned the title of Devil Dog at Belleau Wood!"

"And in 1941, the Japs attacked Pearl Harbor!"

"And in 1941, the Japs attacked Pearl Harbor!"

"Now Carlson came up with a plan to defeat Japan!"

"Now Carlson came up with a plan to defeat Japan!"

"He said: I need commandos and there the Raiders were born!"

"He said: I need commandos and there the Raiders were born!"

"Now in 2545!"

"Now in 2545!"

"The Covies learn that they're gonna die!"

"The Covies learn that they're gonna die!"

"Fearsome 'Black Devils' coming from the sky!"

"Fearsome 'Black Devils' coming from the sky!"

"But these were no ODSTs!"

"But these were no ODSTs!"

"Because they are sissy Queens!"

"Because they are sissy Queens!"

"We are United States Marines!"

"We are United States Marines!"

Out of the initial class of twenty-two, there were only fifteen men left including one of the corpsmen. The Devil Dogs pushed on since it was the Marine Corps Birthday and the recruits do not want to further disappoint the men who went before them and earn the title of both Marine and Raider.

* * *

 **Barracks 128.**

 **Camp Lejeune, North Carolina.**

 **[December 25th, 2550 - 12:00:10]**

 **Day One Hundred and Thirty-Two**

"MAIL CALL!"

When Gunnery Sergeant Andrew said those magic words, twelve eager Marines rushed forward as the two assistants started to hand them out one by one. Many of the guys still have their families, but for Nate, he believes that he would not receive one since his family was dead and the PFC hadn't heard from nor seen Liz since before he headed to the Atlas moon of Angel. By this time, she may have found somebody more fitting for her in the eyes of her parents, despite the twenty or so letters he sent to her when he had a break from training.

"Meyer!"

The Hoosier couldn't believe it. Even he got a letter and after he received it from Corporal Young, he saw the distinct handwriting of Liz. Dreading that it could be a 'Dear John' letter, the Marine slowly open the envelope and read it.

 _Nathaniel,_

 _I'm sorry that I had not written to you in months, but I have been busy doing administrative work on Reach._

 _I have heard that you been on one of the Atlas Moons and as much as I hate to say this, but we are losing._

 _Despite our best efforts, the Covenant keeps glassing our worlds._

 _With a heavy heart, I want to say that I'm afraid that I may lose you._

 _You are my one and only Nate. I do not know what I would do without you._

 _As you train to become a Raider, I want you to promise me one thing._

 _I want you to stay safe, no matter what the circumstances are._

 _I could have made this an order after being promoted to Captain, but I have chosen not to._

 _Happy Christmas Nate._

 _XOXO,_

 _Liz._

 _'Captain now, huh?'_ The Hoosier thought to himself as he smiled.

Turn out Christmas would not be as bad as he originally thought. At least someone is looking out for him.

* * *

 **Drop Pod Simulation Room-"Suicide Room"**

 **Camp Lejeune**

 **[March 9th, 2551 - 10:19:48]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer**

 **Training Day Two Hundred and Six**

 _'Just how did I get myself into this?'_ Nate thought to himself, as the young man stood with his class and watched several would be recruits being removed from their respective simulators of the infamous _M22A5 Orbital Drop Raider Pod- Colonel Merritt A. Edson Class._

The M22A5 Drop Pod was based upon the Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle that the ODSTs use, except that it could hold a fire team each.

The pods inside the "Suicide Room" were designed with the idea of simulating just what four men would fully experience in an actual orbital drop. At first, the Hoosier was rather confident that his time in the simulator would be easy, but after seeing just how the first batch of recruits faired, Meyer began to have his doubts. Especially when he saw one Marine fall to his knees and proceed to enjoy his breakfast for the second time that day.

"Well, looks like someone has learned the value of not having a heavy meal before a drop." Gunnery Sergeant Andrew pointed out. "As you can see, this is the closest you can get to feeling what's it like during an actual drop, without actually doing one from orbit. But I can also tell you that this is nothing compared to the actual thing. These are here to give you a taste of what it means to be a Raider, as well as simulate everything which can go wrong from unexpected ground fire to systems failure. But for now, we're just gonna take it easy and simulate a standard drop. Think you're up to it?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" the assembled Marines replied before they began to take their positions in the pods, which on the inside looked very much like the real thing. Nate quickly sat in his assigned padded seat and strapped himself in, just as the door closed and a holographic display appeared showing the pod's systems.

"Just remember, this is just to give you a feel of just what you should expect if this were an actual drop." the Sergeant's voice came over the speakers. "So keep in mind this will the last easy sim you will get, if you still choose to become Raiders after this, then you will be doing more complex simulations afterward. Are all pods ready?"

"YES SIR!" the group replied, just as Meyer felt his seat begin to vibrate and before the recruit knew what was going on, the simulation had begun and he could feel as if the pod had been shot out of the belly of a ship.

The Hoosier's heart began to race, as this was a sensation in which he had never felt before. Trying to remember what he had been told in orientation, Nate managed to control his breathing and focus on the display screen before him. With this screen, the Marine could see their altitude and velocity, as well as the simulated course the pod was taking and just as the altimeter reached 3000 meters, everyone felt a sudden jolt. Signaling that the drag panels had been deployed and had begun to slow the pod down. Not too long after this, Meyer and his peers felt a much more powerful jolt which shook them to the very core, as the display screen stated that the pod's breaking rockets had been engaged to slow it down even further. It was something Nate had not expected to be so violent, as the shock struck him like a fist to his gut, while someone else had hit him over the head with a baseball bat.

But thankfully the simulation came to an end and the doors reopen, revealing the figure of a Corporal who was ready to help him and his fellow Marines out of their seats. With his body still shaking from the experience, Meyer managed to unstrapped himself and awkwardly exit the simulator. The PFC saw that his fellow Raiders in training were either emptying the contents of their stomachs onto the floor or trying to keep their food down.

"Well I hope you lot enjoyed it!" the Gunny stated out loud as he watched the recruits stumble to their feet, "Because come tomorrow you will be doing it all over again, only this time you will do it in a combat situation. But until then, get back to your quarters and rest up. Because today will be your last easy day, now the real fun starts!"

 _'Shit...'_ Nate groaned inwardly, as he and the rest of his group made their way back to their barracks. All the while dreading as to what the next few months had in store for him.

* * *

 **Graduation Day**

 **Camp Lejeune, North Carolina, United States of America, United Republic of North America.**

 **[June 15th, 2552 - 15:10:25]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer**

 **Six Hundred and Seventy Days after the start of training.**

 _"Today we recognize nine individuals who attended the grueling two-year course in order to earn the title of Marine Raider. These Devil Dogs went through Hell and now, after being mentally broken with constant marches and a demanding selection process, these Marines will the Covenant how us Americans fight!"_

It was showtime. The eight Marines dressed in their Dress Blues and one Corpsman in his Navy Class A walked unto the stage as the announcer read off the names.

 _"Corporal Taylor Henderson. Fort Worth, Texas... Lance Corporal Alexander Cartwright. Sacramento, California... Petty Officer Second Class Michael Johnson. Athens, Tennessee... Private Charles Freeman. Brooklyn, New York... Private First Class Frank Merriweather. Campbell, Kentucky... Private First Class Adam Jing. San Francisco, California...Lance Corporal David O'Brien. Garfield, Illinois... Private First Class Bradley Coleman. Satterfield, Montana...Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer. Acton, Indiana..."_

The Hoosier was full of pride as Gunnery Sergeant Andrew handed him the Raider Insignia. He then glanced at the audience and to his surprise, a familiar blonde in the dress uniform of the UNSC Army was there, growing more beautiful in Nate's opinion, after being separated from her for two years.

 _"Now as the ceremony ends, we welcome these men standing before you today to the ranks of the Raiders. Congratulations gentlemen."_

All at once, the men walked off the stage in perfect formation to reunite with either their families or like Nate- their girlfriends.

"Didn't think you would show." The young Private grinned as he walked over to her.

"Someone needs to make sure that you stay out of trouble Private. I rather not have you embarrass yourself in front of your peers you Yankee barbarian."

"And yet here you are in a room full of us 'Yankee barbarians'. Sorry if we don't have tea at the refreshment table...Although there may be some in Boston harbor if you want to dive for it."

The upper-class, refined, wellbred, blue blooded Brit snorted in total snobbery at the American farmboy. "Wanker."

"So in all seriousness Liz, I'm wondering why you're here. I didn't see you on the guest list."

"Well Nate, I came here personally to inform you that you're being stationed on Reach. Specifically in a joint task force under the command of Colonel Holland."

"So basically I'm going to fight Innies now?" Nate asked her.

"Correct." She then looked around to see if anyone was watching them before she faced back at the PFC. "Besides... I can see you more often. I miss you."

The Marine had to shake his head at her for being worried about being caught Fratenizationing since they're acting professionally, despite the conservation. "I miss you too babe."


	10. Welcome to Reach

**Matthew's Drive-In. New Alexandria, Reach.**

 **[July 22nd, 2552 - 14:32:00]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer – 15th Marine Raider Regiment, U.S.M.C.- Temporarily assigned to a special UNSC taskforce**

It had been months since Nate and Liz last saw each other as couples, not as a dignified UNSC officer and a young USMC private. The two lovebirds decided to try a local restaurant with an ancient 1950's era jibe for their next date. Lizzie was having a simple cheeseburger with fries and a coke while the Marine had the establishment's famed fish n shrimp basket with a red crème soda. The war was far away from the planet and the two lovers had an easy life without worrying much about the damn Covenant. Nathan was deep in thought thinking about his comrades on the front when the blonde spoke up, forcing him out of his stupor.

"This burger is amazing. I can't believe how good it is."

"Glad you like it, babe."

"How is your platter?"

"Absolutely delicious." He responded as, 'Caught Up in You' by .38 Special started to play on the Jukebox

 _I never knew there'd come a day_

 _When I'd be saying to you_

 _Don't let this good love slip away_

 _Now that we know that it's true_

 _Don't, don't you know the kind of man I am_

 _No, said I'd never fall in love again_

 _But it's real and the feeling comes shining through_

 _I'm so caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never did suspect that I'd be_

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And baby its true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me,_ _baby, you taught me_

 _How good it could be_

"Wanna dance with one of the worst dancers in history my Lady?" The young private asked.

"I'll be honored to Nathan. And for future reference, I don't care about how good you are at dancing." The couple got up from their seats and the American held the Brit close in a slow style dance.

 _It took so long to change my mind_

 _I thought that love was a game_

 _I played around enough to find_

 _No two are ever the same_

 _You made me realize the love I'd missed_

 _So hot, love I couldn't quite resist_

 _When it's right, the light just comes shining through_

 _I'm so caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _You're the one that's got me down on my knees_

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And baby its true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me, baby, you taught me_

 _How good it could be_

 _Fill your days and your nights_

 _No need to ever ask me twice, oh no_

 _Whenever you want me_

 _And if ever comes a day_

 _When you should turn and walk away, oh no_

 _I can't live without you_

 _I'm so caught up in you_

 _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _And if ever comes a day_

 _When you should turn and walk away, oh no_

 _I can't live without you_

 _I'm so caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _You're the one that's got me down on my knees_

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And baby its true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me, baby, you taught me_

 _How good it could be_

 _Little girl_

 _You're the one that's got me down on my knees_

 _So caught up in you_

 _Little girl_

 _That I never wanna get myself free_

 _And baby its true_

 _You're the one_

 _Who caught me and taught me_

 _You got me so caught up in you_

"I love you, Nathan." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too pretty girl."

"Now let's do go back to finishing our now cold food, shall we?"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

 **Classified UNSC location. Reach.**

 **[July 23rd, 2552 - 08:45:18]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer – 15th Marine Raider Regiment, U.S.M.C.- Temporarily assigned to a special UNSC taskforce**

Last night was a spectacular evening for the PFC. After the date with Liz at Matthew's Drive-In, the duo head back to their hotel room and had some 'quality time' catching up. Now, the Marine sat through this boring intelligence briefing by Colonel Holland.

"... Recent activity by the People's Occupation is reported in Sector Bravo Twelve. Alpha team will patrol with 3 Charlie and Bravo will be taking down a cell with Noble team."

 _'Just great. Patrol duty.'_ Meyer thought _'Why do Griggs, Israelis and the goddamn FBI get to have all the fun while I'm going to be amongst additional Brits and Russians?'_

Nate is the only Yank in Alpha team. Alpha consisted of members of the British Special Air Service and Special Boat Service, Germany's famed GSG-9 and Spetnez Group Alpha.

Meanwhile, Bravo had Isreal's Unit 212 aka Maglan, the U.S. Navy DEVGRU "Team Six", the U.S. Army's Delta Force, Green Berets from the 5th Special Forces Group, and a mix of U.S Army and Irish Army Rangers in addition to Grigg's squad from the Hoosier's old unit: 1st Force Recon. Hell, even the Federal Bureau of Investigation sent members of their elite Hostage Rescue Team to Reach!

The lone Raider watched as Bravo left the room to have the separate conference for their mission by Colonel Holland while Captain Price addressed his group.

"Alright lads. I believe you know what to do. Rendevous with Three Charlie and head to Sector Bravo Twelve. I will lead first squad, Polizeioberkommissar Schidt leads second squad and Leuitenant Surchic will head third squad. That is all."

What was even worse for the Leatherneck was the fact that one of Liz's brothers was here leading the fireteam he was assigned to. At least it was a simeple patrol operation. What can go wrong?


	11. Uninvited Guests, Havoc, and Comrades

**Sector Bravo Twelve**

 **[July 23rd, 2552 - 12:15:21]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer – 15th Marine Raider Regiment, U.S.M.C.- UNSC Task Force 141**

"...Three Charlie report. What is your situation, over?" Captain Price asked for the twentieth time before he threw the radio set away in frustration.

"God-fucking-dammit!"The Englishman cursed before turning to his second in command. "Farrington? I want you, Gaz, Soap, Schäfer, Abakumov and Meyer to find out why our men are not reporting back from the relay station."

"Yes, sir." The Special Boat Service Sergeant smartly saluted, then turning his attention to the only American in the group.

"Meyer? I heard you were in Force Recon before transferring to MARSOC. Think you can do a simple task like that Yank?"

It seemed like some Brits can never get over the fact that a former colony successfully rebelled against a mighty empire and replaced them as a world power, not to mention that said colonial is in a relationship with his sister.

"Yes, sir." Nate replied politely as possible before he unslung his M14 DMR and led the detachment to Three Charlie's last location.

The Visegrad Relay.

* * *

 **Six hundred yards outside the relay. Visegrad, Reach.**

 **[July 23rd, 2552 - 19:45:17]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer – 15th Marine Raider Regiment, U.S.M.C.- UNSC Task Force 141**

Eventually, Meyer found a perfect observation post on top of a nearby cliff. Scanning with his binoculars, the Jarhead attempted to find signs of the missing UNSC soldiers or potential Insurrectionists. However, what he spotted surprised the Hoosier.

Quickly dropping his binoculars, Nate radioed in his findings.

"Dagger 12, this is Bulldog2-4. Come in Dagger."

 _"This is Dagger."_ The distinctive voice of Sergeant Alexander Farrington grumpily answered.

"Dagger, the Covenant is on Reach. I repeat, the Covenant is in Reach."

The PFC could have sworn he heard the radio crackle and it felt like five minutes before:

 _"Are you bloody bullshitting me Private?"_

"No sir!" Nathaniel replied quickly before hearing what sounded like gunfire. "Declare the Winter Contingency!"

 _"...Say…"_

"Son of a bitch!" The Marine cried out as he lost the signal and the gunfire picked up. Grabbing his rifle, the lone American decided to head to where the shots are being fired and find Three Charlie.

* * *

 **Visegrad, Reach.**

 **[July 23rd, 2552 - 20:00:00]**

 **Corporal Adam Travis- UNSC Army SPECWAR Three-3 Charlie 6**

Corporal Travis was the last man in his unit of six special operations troopers. His comrades were ordered to find out what happened to the relay station at Visegrad and three additional fireteams were sent in to support them. Instead of the expected resistance from an Insurrectionist cell, the troopers were massacred by aliens!

Aliens!

The Covenant had somehow snuck through Reach's defenses and the lightly equipped UNSC soldiers didn't stand a chance. Travis only signed up to fight terrorists, not goddamn genocidal monsters!

Now with his comrades gone, the trooper could only do one thing:

Hide and try to warn command about this development.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling in the nearby bush. Panicking with thoughts of an alien creature somehow discovering him, the Corporal lifted up his M6 handgun in defense.

"Stay...stay back! I'm warning you!"

But Travis then heard the password that was given out to Special Operations troops of the UNSC. "Baker Two Six Eight Delta!"The voice calmly relied in a midwestern American accent.

Sighing in relief, the trooper lowered his weapon and responded."Foxtrot Three Two Nine Jäger!"

Out of the shadows was a caucasian male that was approximately 6'1" and wearing armor similar to the corporal except that it was black. His face was camouflaged and on his right shoulder was a full colored red, white, and blue American flag but what drew Adam's curiosity was the infamous skull and shield patch on his left shoulder.

Travis was in luck! It was a U.S. Marine Raider! One of the few groups the Covenant truly feared are the Raiders. They are second only to the Spartans themselves and even the infamous ODSTs reluctantly admit that in some areas the Raiders of the United States Marine Corps are better than them. Too bad however that he and his fellow Americans are issued an ancient weapon because in the trooper's mind, the war would be won if only the U.S. military had better rifles.

"Private First Class Meyer, United States Marine Corps." The Leatherneck greeted as he scanned the immediate area.

"Are there more of you?" Travis asked excitedly, hoping that with reinforcements the Covenant would decide that Reach wasn't worth the effort.

"I'm sorry Corporal, but I'm the only one here." Meyer replied regrettably. "I was sent out to scout the relay for you and your comrades to find out what happened when I noticed the damn Covenant had landed. I tried warning command but we're being jammed."

"Shit!" Travis shouted, but then the duo heard a 'Wort' and the Marine leaped out and tackled the trooper to the ground, the American placing a hand over his mouth.

"I want you to stay quiet because we almost got caught. I also want you to send out a distress signal every half hour while I cause havoc. Understood?"

Even though _technically_ Travis outranked the Marine, the Corporal can tell that the American _definitely_ have more experience in fighting the extraterrestrials than him.

"Got it." Travis said as he went straight to work on the long ranged radio. As the Leatherneck walked away with his Ka-Bar drawn, the trooper shouted" And make sure the bastards pay!"

The Marine nodded as he went to work himself.

* * *

 _"Cry 'Havoc' and let slip the dogs of War."_  
 _– William Shakespeare ("Quote from Julius Caesar")_

 **Visegrad, Reach.**

 **[July 23rd, 2552 - 20:25:18]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer – 15th Marine Raider Regiment, U.S.M.C.- UNSC Task Force 141**

 _'Time to get to work.'_ Nate thought to himself as he stealthily approached an unsuspecting Ultra. The Marine had earlier that day decided to 'travel light, but heavy' and thus carried a suppressed M14 Designated Marksman Rifle, his Ka-Bar fighting knife, and an M1911A2 handgun with a suppressor and laser alongside three canteens and an M84 Tomahawk.

Leaping up from the bushes, Meyer grabbed the Elite by its neck and quickly dispatch the creature. Nathan then dragged the corpse into the undergrowth and hid it before the Jarhead started to crawl.

Spotting a pack of Grunts asleep, the Marine stop moving and unslung his M14 before taking aim.

 _'Just like a duck gallery.'_ He chuckled internally before the Hoosier lined up the front sight with the aperture, held his breath and squeezed the trigger.

'Psssh…' At over two thousand meters per second, a single M118 7.62X51mm NATO round was fired from the suppressed weapon and struck the unsuspecting methane-breather in the head.

Meyer quickly moved to the next target and soon all of the idiotic, expendable aliens are dead. The Raider then slung up his rifle and moved on to the next area.

Upon reaching his next destination, the American saw a pair of Ultras guarding two prisoners whilst a third started to interrogate them.

Lowering the HUDs on his helmet, the Marine witness a sight he will never forget.

 **"How many warriors do you have on this planet human."** The Elite asked the UNSC Army troopers.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF COVVIE SCUM!"

The HUD identified the two soldiers as Specialist Brandon Tucker and Corporal Robert Downer from Four Alpha. Unfortunately for them, the alien ignited his plasma sword and dispatched the two prisoners. Meyer had wished he could do something to rescue the two defiant troopers, but it ended in an instant thanks to the extraterrestrial was a bad interrogator with a poor ego.

 _'At least they were put out of their misery.'_ He thought to himself before he chose to avenge the brave duo.

Taking aim with his M14 once again from his position three hundred yards away, the Raider fired four shots in quick succession, a so-called 'double tap' in each of the Elites heads that were outside the literal butcher shop. As soon as the lead lizard turn around to see what happened to his subordinates, Nathan fired two additional rounds.

 _'Twelve shots fired. Thirteen left.'_ He smiled at his accomplishment as he stealthily made his way to the butcher shop and dragged the three dead bodies to hide in the nearby brush. Once he was done, Nate went inside the building and paid his respects to the loyal soldiers whom even at the end defied the Covvies.

"You did well troopers." He whispered as he withdrew the M4 field disks from their helmets. "I will write to your families." The Hoosier promised as he left. There was no time to bury the bodies and there is still work to be done.

Hopefully reinforcements will arrive soon.

* * *

 _"From now until the end of the world, we and it shall be remembered. We few, we Band of Brothers. For he who sheds his blood with me shall be my brother."_  
 _– William Shakespeare ("Quote from King Henry V")_

 **Visegrad, Reach.**

 **[July 24th, 2552 - 01:08:45]**

 **Corporal Adam Travis- UNSC Army SPECWAR Three-3 Charlie 6**

"So you must of have a busy night?" Adam asked the Raider after he came back to the 'hiding place'.

"You missed out on all the fun, Corporal." He grinned as the Marine sat down next to Travis.

"Coffee?" The Trooper asked the American. "Just made it fifteen minutes ago and it's still warm in the Thermos."

Meyer nodded in appreciation as he pours himself a cup of the caffeine-enriched liquid. It was typical military coffee: black, strong, and just keep you awake no matter what the circumstances are.

Since the duo was surrounded in enemy-held territory, Adam decided to strike up a conservation with the American Marine."So where are you from Meyer?"

Knowing that the inexperienced soldier was trying to stay sane, Nate decided to ease off his more military-minded manner and respond in kind. "I'm from Indiana."

"Indiana? Isn't that the place with the Indianapolis 500?"

"That and corn, soybeans, and farms alongside the birthplaces of Michael Jackson, John Mellencamp, and James Dean." He declared with pride before extending his right hand. "The name's Nathan by the way."

"Nice to formally meet you, Nathan." He greeted while shaking his hand. "I'm Adam and I'm from Arcadia."

"Arcadia?... Sorry about your planet. I was there evacuating civilians when I was with 1st Force Recon and we couldn't get everyone off the planet."

"That's okay." Travis waved off. "We already rebuild her once after the covvies invaded and we will most certainly rebuild her again."

There was silence for a few minutes before Adam struck up another conservation.

"So..um...Nate?"

"Yes, Adam?"

"Do you have a girl waiting for you back at home by chance?"

Meyer instantly thought of Liz. The beautiful and stubborn UNSC Army Captain with gorgeous blonde hair that reminded him of the sun, her light blue eyes, even her freckles. The Brit must be distressed since he can not radio back HQ or his temporarily unit.

"Well...lucky for me she's stationed here on Reach."

"Stationed? What unit?"

The Hoosier decided to surprise the Arcadian and grinned mischievously. "You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Fire away Nate."

"Her name is Elizabeth Farrington: the commanding officer of D Company of the 47th Regiment in the 124th Mechanized Infantry Brigade, UNSC Army."

"You're kidding, right?" Nathan was right in that Tavis couldn't believe it. The Corporal heard about the reputation of the strictest, most demanding officer in the United Nations Space Command Army and she expected only the best in her subordinates. Even when the entire regiment was sent to hold the line against the Covenant a few years back, D Company became known as the 'Rock of Arcadia' while covering a retreat and despite the fact that she overtrains her unit, the company is regarded to be one of the most disciplined and toughest elements in the UNSC Army rivalled only by the 6th Airborne Division. And now, Adam just learned that the English aristocrat is fraternizing with an American farmboy.

Noticing the stunned expression on the trooper's face, Meyer reached into his helmet and produced a photograph taken back in Boston. It showed the Brit in her blue dress, her head resting near Nate's chest.

"Even I can't believe it, Travis." Meyer started as he held the picture tight and showed the soldier the contents. "I'm just a simple American who grew up in the country and yet she chose me of all people." He chuckled as the Marine slipped it back into its place and looked up to face the Corporal. "Adam? If you ever find a woman. Make sure she has guts."

* * *

 **Visegrad, Reach.**

 **[July 23rd, 2552 - 08:30:25]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer – 15th Marine Raider Regiment, U.S.M.C.- UNSC Task Force 141**

Nate felt like he didn't receive any sleep last night and he knew it was not just the coffee. It was more of a mix of dread and concern. He knows that the Covenant is on Reach and he found only one survivor from Three Charlie. His unit basically either abandoned him or was killed searching for the Hoosier and he was imagining how Liz was distraught. It made the Raider more determined to prevent another world lost to the damn Covenant and see the blonde he met on the _UNSC Red Badge of Courage_ once more.

Turning to his side, the American checked on the welfare of the Arcadian. Seeing that he was still asleep, the Marine stood up and shook the soldier from his nap.

"Hey, rise and shine Adam."

"Suzie?" The groggy trooper murmured dreamily as he wiped his eyes.

Nathan smirked and decided to have a little fun with the copycat. Utilizing his best impression, the Jarhead's voice sounded more feminine. "Yes hon, I'm here. You can see my pretty face now handsome."

The look on Adam's face was absolutely priceless."Nate?"

"Yes, Corporal."

"You are officially an asshole."

Shaking his head in amusement, the Leatherneck reached for his rifle. "I know I am Travis, but we better get going. If we stay here, the Covvies will find us and perhaps we'll be able to contact command."

Nodding in agreement, the Arcadian began to pack his equipment as the American kept watch in case of discovery. With a grunt, the soldier placed the rucksack on his back and followed the Jarhead.


	12. Winter Contingency and an Inquiry

_Leave no man behind_

 _-a common American military saying and action_

 **(Playlist: 'Gimme Shelter' by The Rolling Stones)**

 **Visegrad, Reach**

 **[July 24th, 2552- 08:26:45]**

 **Corporal Adam Travis-UNSC Army SPECWAR Three- 3 Charlie 6**

It took the two survivors a total of seven hours to find a suitable location far away enough from the majority of Covenant patrols. Unfortunately, the alien presence is so heavy that all they could do is hide instead of risking it all by attempting to reach friendly lines.

The duo chose an abandoned barn on top a hill and once again tried to contact command.

"Mayday! 3 Charlie 6, does anyone read?!"

Shaking his head yet again, the trooper glanced over to his comrade's current location. The Marine had made himself a sniper's nest, utilizing a work bench and a towel to rest his rifle on. The curtains were duct-taped so that there was only a small aperture for him to aim through and when needed, Travis could spot for the Raider.

"It's no use Nate. The interference is just too strong."

Meyer ears perked up."Hold on? Did you just say interference?" He questioned, the Raider's eyes not leaving the telescope, which creeped Adam out a bit.

"Yeah, whenever I use the radio, there's this buzzing sound..."

Nathan smiled at both the piece of information he received and the target that was in his sights. Two Grunts were manning a device with an Ultra supervising and it did not take the U.S. Marine Raider long to put two and two together.

Waving the Arcadian over, the American handed Travis a pair of binoculars."See those two Grunts, Corporal?" The Private First Class asked.

"Yeah...Hold on... Is that a signal jammer?"

"Mmhmmm...That is why you weren't able to get a message out and I know it's going to be a big gamble Adam, but if I damage the device, we'll be able to warn command."

Even though it wasn't said, the pair realize that once it blows, the Covenant are going to slaughter them. But for them, it was a risk worth taking for the sake of humanity.

"Nate? It's been a honor." He said, shaking the Hoosier's hand one last time before rushing back to the radio and checking his MA37.

"Do it." The Corporal ordered once satisfied with the status of his equipment.

At once, Meyer lined up the scope on the dashboard that would cause a chain reaction and exhaling his breath, the Marine fired.

BOOM!

"How did you like em' apples Covvies!" Nate whooped as he hit an Elite's plasma grenade that the hingehead was about to throw.

Shaking his head yet again, this time in amusement, Adam focused his attention on his radio.

"Mayday! This is 3 Charlie 6, does anyone read? We were attacked by Covenant forces. The Covenant is on Reach. I repeat: The Covenant is on Reach!"

With the final message sent, Travis grabbed his Assault Rifle and joined the fray.

"This is for Arcadia!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, memories of his homeworld being glassed made him seeking vengeance.

"Frag out!" An unfamiliar voice called out. It sounded Eastern European.

 _"Wort! Wort! Wort!"_ A Ultra cried out in response to the voices and gunfire, ordering the remaining besiegers to retreat.

The scene caused some confusion in the room."I...I can't believe it. Why are they retreating?" Adam wondered out loud, his eyes looking at Nate to see if he had an answer.

"It's because reinforcements have finally arrived!" The Leatherneck shouted rather angrily."Time to greet the killjoys." He growled.

 _'What's his problem_ ' The trooper thought to himself, before he shrugged and ran to catch up with the Raider.

* * *

 **Visegrad, Reach**

 **[July 24th, 2552- 09:00:00]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer-15th Marine Raider Regiment, United States Marine Corps- Assigned to Taskforce 141**

"Oh, I see what you mean by killjoys Nate!"

The Marine sighed internally at the copycat's enthusiasm at the sight of ONI's favorite pet project. _' Just what I needed. A fangirl.'_

Unlike the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the United States Marine Corps Raiders actually had an excellent relationship with the supersoldiers, knowing full well that the capabilities of the Spartan's could be a useful ally in the fight against the extraterrestrials trying to drive humanity to extinction, not to mention being a way to infuriate the Gumdrops even more. Nevertheless, the Spartans sometimes do get in the way of not letting the Raiders complete their mission, not to mention they couldn't be one hundred percent trusted, being under ONI command and all, but however in this instance it upsetted Nathan that his fun ended too soon by their arrival: HE WANTED TO GET BACK AT THE COVVIES FOR MAKING HIM LOSE TWO NIGHT'S OF SLEEP!

Just let him had his chance to shoot at them for an hour or two and the Jarhead would be satisfied in his bloodlust, but NO the Spartans just had to ruin all of the fun he would of have!

"Uh Corporal?" Nate said at last, focusing his attention to get Adam to act more professionally. Complaining can come later. "A superior is coming."

The Spartan, according to his HUD, is designated as Sierra-A259 and he and some of his men walked up to them.

"Spartans? Corporal Travis, sir, 3 Charlie. It's the Covenant..."

"We know Corporal." The blue armored supersoldier interrupted. "Let's get you out of here."

 _'It seems like he knew that the fangirl is going to ask for an autograph.'_ The Raider smirked before hearing the sound of a branch snapping.

"Enemy contact!" It was the Eastern European accented one. He was wearing orange armor and carried a heavily modified M247H Heavy Machine Gun.

"Be advised: We've got hostile dropships inbound." Their marksman specialist added.

Meyer instantly brought his M14 Designated Marksman Rifle back up, selected automatic, and opened fired, a burst of 7.62 was unleashed on another pack of Grunts and Jackals.

 _"This is Charlie 2! Be advised that we're here to pick up any survivors!"_

It was a Falcon! Meyer wasn't dreaming! These Spartans were here to discover what happened to the patrols and he was heading back to base!

Unleashing another volley, the Raider backed up as the Spartans cover him and Travis.

"Come on!" The female Crew Chief shouted out of the ramp.

"Travis! Get your ass on the bird!"

Nodding at the Marine, the soldier rushed at a full sprint to the Falcon with the Devil Dog following shortly afterwards.

It wasn't even a second before the aircraft got into the air out of the way of the fighting.

"We made it!" Travis laughed. "We made it!"

Nathan continued to laugh with him. It was a hell of a patrol and the American Marine was glad he survived a totally clusterfuck situation.

"Hey Raider!" The redheaded Crew Chief, Flight Sergeant Walters shook the Jarhead to get his attention.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Are you Private Meyer?"

"Yeah that's me." Nate replied, not sure of why she's asking.

The woman muttered something into her compiece before glancing back at the leatherneck.

"Colonel Holland wants you to report back to him once we get back."

 _'Ah shit!'_ Meyer thought instantly at the dreaded words. When a Colonel wants to speak directly to a PFC in his office, it usually means something bad is in store for the subordinate.

* * *

 _ONI does not like the fourth amendment, the United States Government, and the CIA_

 _-An American saying from the Insurrection era and 'Second Cold War'_

 **(Playlist: 'In the Year 2525' by Zager and Evans)**

 **Camp Echo Foxtrot Sierra**

 **Classified UNSC base. Location unknown, Reach.**

 **[July 24th, 2552- 10:02:13]**

 **Colonel Urban Holland- Commanding officer of SPECWAR 3- Conducting an 'unofficial' interview.**

Colonel Holland was not having a pleasant day. Last night he lost a patrol, then when he sent in another patrol, they disappeared. Next it was a SPECWAR team designated as 3 Charlie before the officer sent in a detachment from Taskforce 141 and as soon as they investigated, a member went MIA.

That MIA member was a highly trained Marine, the literal equivalent of a Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. You know something is definitely wrong when either an ODST or a United States Marine Corps Raider goes Missing in Action during a patrol.

The squad the Raider was assigned to- first squad of Bravo team in Taskforce 141- reported enemy contact before going dark.

That was when he decided to send in Noble team.

For you see, Noble team are a highly trained group of Spartan-III's and O.N.I. had judged use of Spartans a misallocation of resources.

"A misallocation of resources my ass." He muttered as the door opened.

It was his assistant, Captain Zhou.

"What is it Jing?" He asked the former Chinese military and now UNSC female officer.

"Private Meyer is waiting for you as requested, sir."

"Thank you Jing. Please send him in."

Marching into his office with full military precision, the Raider smartly saluted him. "Sir! Private First Class Meyer present as ordered, sir!"

"At ease private."Urban barked with the young Marine instantly assuming parade rest.

Sighing, the Colonel walked over and stared into his dark blue-gray eyes. "Meyer? Can you explain to me what occured on the night of the 23rd?"

"With all due respect Colonel, is this a Court Martial or a board of inquiry? And also where are the judges?"The leatherneck questioned curiously as he glanced to two chairs with a dark-skinned male O.N.I agent taking notes and a brunette holding a recording device to keep a full transcript of what the Devil Dog says. The situation is screaming 'spooks up to no good'.

"No Private. I'm just trying to figure out how the presence of the Covenant went unnoticed for a full twenty-four hours. I would like to hear your point of view of the event that had occured."

"I see sir..."The Marine took a deep breath and prepared his statement for the record. "On the night of the 23rd, Captain Price of the British Special Air Service attempted to contact 3 Charlie during the standard check in period. After receiving no answer, my CO sent my squad to check on the status of 3 Charlie. Upon reaching the outskirts of the relay station, Sergeant Farrington, a member of the British Special Boat Service and my current squad leader sent me to scout ahead."

Holland's ears perked up and he could tell that the ONI agents nearby were also listening in closely at this piece of information. "Say again Private? Scout ahead?"

Nate nodded."Yes sir. I believe it was a reasonable course of action myself due to reported Insurrectionist activity."

"Was anyone sent with you." The brunette asked. She appeared to be around forty years of age, but the Marine knows that the stress of combat can make a person look older and cryosleep younger, but in reality he didn't want to know. The faster this 'inquiry' is over, the faster the Hoosier can get away from the International secret police organization.

"No ma'am. We were three hundred yards away from Visegrad and I was alone. Upon finding a spot to overlook the area I noticed a few Jackals in a overwatch position with an Elite behind them and that was when I tried to contact Sergeant Farrington."

"I see."The Special Boat Service Sergeant had also reported this when they asked the Brit his side of the story. Sergeant Alexander Farrington had waited ten minutes for Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer of the United States Marine Corps to report back after losing contact and the unit ultimately decided to head back to Captain Price and receive help, reporting on how Meyer believed that the Covenant arrived on Reach.

Unfortunately, an O.N.I. agent, Lieutenant Barrow believed that it was a **'hallociation by a PTSD driven American warmonger and the American Military alongside with the other national militaries should have been disbanded centuries ago.'** That report and the two O.N.I. agents inside his office is raising alarm bells inside the Colonel's head that the Office of Naval Intelligence was up to no good and add to the fact that Taskforce 141 was designated for **Operation : Red Flag** to assist the remaining Spartan-II's and Major Silva's ODSTs, it did not take a genius to figure out that Reach is going to be sacrificed to the Covenant.

"That will be all Private." The African descended, Mars accented Agent of ONI declared, snapping Holland out of his thoughts as the two Agents left. The American on the other hand glanced at Urban to see if there was anything else the Colonel required.

"Sir?"

"You heard the spooks." Holland sighed, rubbing his forehead at the incoming migraine."Get some rest."

After the American left, the Colonel unlocked a nearby cabinet and reached for a bottle of Jack Daniel's, pouring himself a glass of the Tennessee made whiskey.

"To the end of the world." He dranked.

* * *

 **Camp Echo Foxtrot Sierra**

 **Classified UNSC base. Location unknown, Reach.**

 **[July 24th, 2552- 15:02:39]**

 **Private First Class Nathaniel Meyer-15th Marine Raider Regiment, United States Marine Corps- Assigned to Taskforce 141**

Personally Nate couldn't sleep. Sure, Nathan was exhausted and perhaps even sleep deprived from not sleeping for twenty-four hours, but there was one thing the PFC felt like he needed to do before heading back to his barracks and receiving a well earned rest.

It didn't take him long to find the headquarters for Company D of the 47th Mechanized Infantry Regiment which was on the way to his quarters.

Seeing an orderly outside, Nate decided to see if the person he was seeking was available.

"Uhh...Excuse me sir?"

"What do you want Private. Taskforce 141 is that away." The rude and arrogant Lieutenant, named 'Nicholson' grumpily pointed to the direction of the other building.

"Colonel Holland requested me to personally deliver a classified document to Captain Farrington before reporting back to my barracks since it was on the way. Is she available?"

"Yes, she's in her office, but she's busy at the moment. Just leave the document here and I'll hand it to her."

"Well sir, you see, I was ordered directly by Colonel Holland himself to deliver this document and besides, this file here haves an Alpha level security clearance.

"Wait a minute... Did you say Alpha level?"

An Alpha level security clearance is a United Nations Space Command designation for sensitive material that is only to be handled by those authorized to have them. Very few were granted and among them are ONI agents, Spartans, ODSTs, regular officers with the paygrade of at least O3 and for information limited to **Operation : Red Flag** only: the members of Taskforce 141.

A Second Lieutenant in the Regular Army and not in a Special Operations unit on the other hand only haves the paygrade of O1. It would be regarded as treason by the current emergency government and since it was above his paygrade, he would face a firing squad if lucky.

"Yes sir and I don't want to get you into trouble if she isn't available..."

"Go...Go on ahead Private. I do not want to get on the spooks bad side."

"Thank you sir." Meyer smirked as he thinks: _'Works every time.'_

Entering the office, Nate saw Liz working on reports and other paperwork and thus the American stood there for a moment, waiting for her to notice that someone was waiting for her.

It took a few seconds, but eventually she dropped her pen as she saw the Marine's face.

"Nathan?"

"Hey there angel." He replied, watching the blonde getting up from her seat and pulled him close to her, bawling into his chest.

"You bloody fool. I thought something terrible has happened and when Alex..." She couldn't continue her sentence as she weeped."When Alex...Came back he told me that you been captured...I feared the worst."

Soothing her back slowly, Nate kissed her forehead and comforted her anyway he could. "I know. In all honesty I thought that something could have happened to me too. But when I was surrounded, when I was behind enemy lines, I thought of you and you only."

Raising her head, the flaxen haired woman smiled. "How romantic." But the smile didn't last long as she took a whiff of the air in her quarters. "And I do believe you need a shower you Yankee barbarian." She pinched her nose in disgust before becoming snooty. "My wonderful office now smells like a hog pen all thanks to you farmboy."

"What can I say." Meyer grinned. "Indiana is a land made up of corn, soybeans, and farms afterall."

"You're such a tosser." She teased. Maybe. It is hard to tell with her upper-class English accent at times, being the daughter of an aristocrat and all. "Now do get some rest Nathaniel before I make that an order."

"Yes ma'am."

It was good to be back. First was a shower and shave. Next was a meal and then finally, it was sleep. Tomorrow Nate and the other forces of Humanity: The United Nations Space Command and National standing Militaries of Earth and her colonies alongwith the Reach Militia will be bringing Hell to the extraterrestrials who had decided that Reach is an excellent target in their genocidal campaign to wipe out humanity.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR! IT IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT FOR READERS AND YOU WILL BE COMPENSATED AT THE END FOR THE** **ANNOUNCEMENT**

 **THIS IS NOT A DISCONTINUATION NOTICE IN CASE YOU ARE WONDERING**

 **I'm terribly sorry that I had not updated this fic in a while and I had been busy in school and it will be a while again before I update. (A few weeks at least. Graduation at the most but I shall update!)**

 **I also didn't want to had an author's note for the story, but unfortunately it was necessary and at least the good news is that there will be one more (PLEASE READ BELOW FOR MORE INFO)**

 **To make it up to you however, I will grant you a sneak peek for a planned sequel (and AU) to the story that will be posted in the crossover section when I finish this story.**

 **It will be a Halo / Young Justice crossover and the title is: Halo: Justice Evolved.**

 **I am also be doing a one shot story about how Nate met Liz and I am also debating whether to do a Mass Effect crossover and/or a Star Wars crossover sequel too because of how many there are already. I would like your feedback since it will help with my decision.**

 **Be advise that the crossovers, if I ultimately decide to do more than one (i.e. hypothetically if I did a SW/Halo x-over after completing Halo:JE or I did all three x-overs), the sequels will take place in separate timelines since I don't like the story of either Halo 4 nor Halo 5 (except in some areas, which will be explained in the sequels) and I will tell you at the end of this story more info about the sequels.**

 **And I also made some chapters longer by simply getting rid of unnecessary ones and adding them to a chapter to keep the 'flow' of the fic.**

 **I also want to let you know that** **I need the reviews that are critical of the story to please check out the Codex to the story (just click on my username and then click the codex to simplify finding it) and if there is no answer to your criticism in the Codex, put a review there and I will answer it.**

 **Distant Tide and I chatted through PM and I will make an exception for the rule for him since it was okay and probably misread the 'rule' and he's a great guy trying to help out with the story and he actually gave some excellent advise that I'm taking in consideration. I will be adding an entry explaining why the United States of America still exist and there is evidence in the lore that suggests that it maybe a Confederation.**

 **In this story, the USA formed a Confederation with Canada and Mexico after the 'Second-American Civil War.'**

 **And finally, before the sneak peek, I want to address the weaponry/technology that Distant Tide addressed in one of his PM's to me. I want to let you know that I will go back and change the M14 rifle to a descendant of the same rifle and it will be called the M57 Assault Rifle. The 57 stands for the year that the M14 rifle was introduced to the American military and the M1911A2 handgun will be changed to the M75 Handgun and the flipped was on purpose as a marketing tool by a contractor that manufactures the weapons for the American military and wait for it (because it is not Misriah Armory)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Remington Arms (In this story, it was bought by Winchester Firearms in 2047 and I hope that the real Remington will survive its current Chapter 11)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Anyways, here is the preview of Halo: Justice Evolved (The First chapter and some of chapter two that is! You're welcome my loyal readers!)**

 **:)**

 **(Be advised that spoilers will be present for Halo: AFAF. You have been warned.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Staying Alive**

"Well, there goes the ship."An Orbital Drop Shock Trooper commented as he watched from the window in the bumblebee- class lifeboat.

"And is that a bad thing, Dutch?" His partner in crime replied, witnessing the Winter-class Prowler blow up in a massive ball of flames.

"Have a little more respect Romeo. I have no more respect for the spooks either, but they're just doing their job."

Alpha-Nine was heading to Draco III to recapture the capitol building from Insurrectionists. While enroute, Rookie and Buck found a mole that placed a bomb onboard the vessel. Unfortunately, most of the crew did not evacuate on time once it started to count down.

"LOCK IT UP!" Buck snapped. "We need to focus on surviving, not listening to bickering about shady O.N.I. business." He declared before his eyes landed at the only spook survivor. "Sorry Veronica."

"Not. One. Word."

"Well to be fair." Dutch started. "She is a spook."

The Gunny's head instantly focused on the Heavy Weapon's specialist. "And what is that supposed to mean?"Edward demanded, clenching his fist.

"What Boo is trying to say." Another voice piped in, belonging to Private First Class Gretchen Ketola-Miles. "Is why should we have a spook onboard... Isn't that right hon?"

Corporal Taylor 'Dutch' Miles had to grin at his spouse for backing him up and it infuriated the Gunnery Sergeant and the O.N.I. agent that the Helljumper pair are being insubordinate.

"Supplies will last longer if we kick her out into space Gunny." Lance Corporal Agu suggested.

"We will not be throwing anyone out!"

Meanwhile, James Durant aka Rookie decided to take a peek at what's going on and upon seeing that it was Buck in his usual state of grumpiness at the other's shennagains, the Trooper decided to head back to sleep, but not before making sure his noise cancelling feature inside his helmet was on.

Dare at the meantime decided to get the situation under control. "Major? Please control your men."

Now this wasn't just any Helljumper, the woman Dare was talking to was a former Captain in the United Nations Space Command Army and was both feared and respected by even the lowliest Marine, Sailor, and Airman thanks to her reputation.

"And why should I?" The Brit snorted. " I do not trust any bloody spook and I rather trust a Chav from Liverpool over a field operative that modified the trajectory of drop pods over New Mombasa."

"Do not make me charge you with insubordination Major." Captain Dare warned the second highest ranking and only other officer onboard.

"Who are you going to contact? Command?Last time we check the damn traitor sabotaged our communications and we're lucky that the wanker did not hotwire this pod...So, now could you please do shut up?"

"Why you!.."

Meanwhile in the background, a third war hero, a man who survived constant sieges and a survivor of Installation 04 aka Halo, and the Ark in addition to being the only Hyper Lethal Vector who was not a Spartan waited as his fiancée argued with a spook. 'Three...Two...One..." He sighed as the only non-UNSC personnel aboard counted down before a massive tirage ensued.

"And do I give a bloody fuck over what the goddamn Office of Naval Intelligence thinks?! Where were you when Reach was being invaded by the Covenant?! Where were you when the Flood landed on Earth?! And where were you while the Insurrectionists started to reappear?!..."

Nate, the United States Marine Corps MARSOC Raider assigned as a Military attache to the bunch of misfits designated Alpha-Nine of the UNSC sighed as Lizzie unleashed her wrath at the other blonde and the former Private First Class, now Sergeant Meyer decided to put on 'Country Boy Can Survive' by Hank Williams Junior and placed the earpiece in his ears as the song played.

 _The preacher man says it's the end of time_  
 _And the Mississippi River she's a-goin' dry_  
 _The interest is up and the Stock Market's down_  
 _And you only get mugged if you go downtown_

 _I live back in the woods, you see_  
 _My woman and the kids, and the dogs, and me_  
 _I got a shotgun, a rifle, and a 4-wheel drive_  
 _And a country boy can survive_  
 _Country folks can survive_

 _I can plow a field all day long_  
 _I can catch catfish from dusk 'til dawn_  
 _We make our own whiskey and our own smoke, too_  
 _Ain't too many things these old boys can't do_  
 _We grow good old tomatoes and homemade wine_  
 _And a country boy can survive_  
 _Country folks can survive_

Nearby, Private First Class Michael 'Mickey' Crespo spotted something off to the portside as he flew the bumblebee.

"Guys?" He started, but the arguing continued. "GUYS?!"

At once, the bickering ended and Buck's ears perked up. "What is it Mickey?"

"We got half of a ship off of our portside."

"What's the designation?" Dare's asked.

"Uhhh.." For a sec, the ODST explosives expert and 'unofficial' pilot thought he dreaming, but upon rubbing his eyes, it appeared not to be the case. "You're not going to believe this. I think we found the Chief."

.

.

.

Outside, deep in space, the words _'UNSC Forward unto Dawn'_ can be seen clearly on the hull.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Chief?**

It took a while for the survivors of the _UNSC Blackhorse_ to land inside the derelict. Mostly due to a pointless and endless argument over who is in command.

But eventually, it was decided that there will be a compromise: Major Farrington will be in command until Sierra-117 and other possible surviving crewmembers of the Dawn are found and since the Spartans are under ONI command, Captain Dare will takeover.

Besides, there was a possibility that an 'old friend' from Installation 04 and the Ark would be waiting aboard for the Brit and Hoosier.

"Buck? I would like you to take Nate, Romeo, and Miss O.N.I. to search the starboard side. Dutch, Gretchen, Rookie, and I will search the portside and we'll regroup on the bridge."

"Miss O.N.I., huh?" The Gunnery Sergeant questioned as the Major left with her group.

"Don't start it Edward." She growled."Let's just get this over with."

Nate glanced over to his fellow sharpshooter and glared angrily at him. A few weeks earlier onboard the _UNSC Annihilator_ , the Raider caught the perverted prick taking photos of Liz while she was showering in her private quarters.

Needless to say, the former USMC Military Policeman gave the Fireball a beating he will never forget and Agu was _very_ _lucky_ that the Major did not pursue a court martial. Instead the Englishwoman decided to allow the United States Marine to dish out a special session of 'exercises'.

The Hoosier was pretty damn sure that after the 'workout session', Romeo suffered a _extreme_ case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder whenever the Raider is around and add to the fact that the copycat's squad leader and the resident spook are around, the sniper will most certainly be on his best behavior.

"Sergeant?" The voice of the field agent instantly brought the Raider's attention back from his memories.

"Yes ma'am?"

"You were at the Ark, correct?"

Nodding his head in affirmative, the American remembered how he and his squad were deployed to prevent Truth from firing the Halo arrays and to assist UNSC forces when possible. "Yes and I believe we better be on the lookout for the Flood. I do not want to take the chance of having any stragglers onboard this vessel, ma'am." Meyer declared as he cocked the charging handle of his M7S Submachine Gun. "Be aware that they may be in ventilation shafts and any other nook and crannies the size of a squirrel because the little facehuggers are intelligent bastards." He warned before adding. "And it is just like _Aliens_ and _Half-Life,_ except that this is the real deal."

"Are you sure it was wise to split-up?" Romeo asked, now having doubts because of learning that the Flood may be onboard. Alpha-Nine was extremely lucky that they hadn't been deployed to either Voi or the Ark during the African campaign, but now if they were indeed aboard this _'fine'_ vessel, it will be the trooper's first time.

"Lizzie knows what she's doing." Nathan grinned. "Besides, you have me covering your ass."

"Well that's reassuring." He said sarcastically.

"Enough you two!" Buck snapped for the hundredth or so time today. "We better get moving because we got a lot of ground to cover and I. Do. Not. Want to stand here only to get surrounded by an extraterrestrial parasite if they are onboard the Dawn."

Seeing the wisdom in the Gunnery Sergeant's words, the group began their search for the Chief.

* * *

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I do not want to spoil it anymore for either Halo:AFAF or Halo:JE.**

 **But I hope I made it up for you by having Rookie staying alive instead of being killed off in the novel Halo: New Blood and to see Gretchen back in action.**

 **:)**


	13. IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR!

Sorry folks, but I'm going to take a short break from this story and come back to it.

As stated in my profile, **One of my pet peeves is "Dead Fics" and just know that all of my stories that are not completed are not dead because they will be updated since I am one hundred percent committed to complete them no matter what.**

I have other stories that I would like to complete and I. Am. One. Hundred. Percent. Committed to complete this one too.

I'll keep you updated and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
